There is known a conventional electronic device that, for example, upon input of a sentence of news, a novel, a story and the like, automatically attaches emotional information to each word of the sentence and, based on the emotional information, reads out the sentence with expressions of emotions such as by adding intonation and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).